Legacy of Cell: An Unlikely Friendship
by Legendary Earthling
Summary: What if Cell had left something behind to remember him by? What if Goku didnt spend 7 years as a deadbeat dad. This is an AU fic taking place after the Cell games, centering on Gohan and then Goten. Chapter 2 up. RR
1. Chapter 1

An Unlikely Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't think I have to tell anyone who would be reading this, that I do not own Dragonball Z. But I own my created character DJ whatever good that will do me.

Author's Note:

This is my first serious attempt at fanfiction, I have abandoned many stories in hopes of finding my muse. Please R&R and help a fella out. Flames are welcome. This may very well be a trilogy and it is Definitely A/U after the first few chapters

Prologue 

He was alone now. He hadn't cared when Cell told him to rejoin and had formed his own identity. The 8th cell jr., but in actuality he was the first.

When Cell had first became perfect and stumbled upon the secrets of his mixed genetic makeup, he came up a unique skill of namekian heritage, and he knew he had to try it out. He was perfect and all his tecniques must be perfect as well.

This particular one would prove very useful. Although Cell was definitely strong enough to take out all of earth's defenders, he decided he would spawn miniatures of himself to fight. He knew they would try to gang up on him regardless of the cell games rules. It was in their nature to protect. In his days of preparation for the battle he succeeded in producing an egg. From that egg came his prototype offspring, the first Cell jr.

This one was the spitting image of Cell in his perfect form. Well not exactly, it was bright red where Cell had been green, it had antennae like a namekian and its seemed its wings were missing. The major difference that occurred to Cell was its power. He sensed it had potential but not very strong compared to Cell's base power level. The one thing this Cell Jr. was, if anything, was headstrong. He didn't listen and was pitifully weak to spar with. His mischief level was high and he blew up a few towns to Cell's delight.

But when the time came to rejoin Cell he refused and escaped. Cell, with no time to worry about the fugitive hatchling, focused on the Cell games and his takeover of earth.

But now it was over, that saiyan had destroyed his father and he was all alone. He was grateful that he was spawned but other than that felt little attachment to Cell. He was a rogue, he thought. But he hated those freak saiyans for what they had done. He would destroy those fighters and take over the planet. Unfortunately he was weak and alone, his time would come but for now just survive. 'I don't even have a name' he thought. 'Well there was that one town where the people spoke funny. What did they call me? El Diablo Rojo?' He laughed as he saw their faces in his head as they died or exploded from his rampage. 'I think I'll shorten it a bit and change it' he mused. The first Cell Jr. assumed life as a human and became Diablo Jr. nee', DJ.

Time to have some fun, he yelled blasting off for north city.

In the mountains near the Son family home, Gohan looked upward to the skies, "Where are you father and what is your deal?" The week previously had been a tumultuous one. He had trained all week to defeat Cell, and change history but his father had died anyway.

Flashback to the fight with Cell

"Goodbye everyone, Gohan take care of your mother for me", said Goku as he pressed his fingers to his forehead to use his instantaneous movement technique. "Dad, no!", shrieked Gohan. And then he was gone. But Cell had come right back with a vengeance.

He first killed Trunks out of anger, and then injured Vegeta. Goku wasn't totally out of the fight though, from the other world he helped guide Gohan in using his latent power to defeat Cell once and for all. What was important was that the threat of Cell was over and the earth was safe once again.


	2. Chapter 2

One year later…

He didn't even want to be wished back, how could he want to stay dead and live with King Kaiou and his monkey and cricket? "Doesn't he want to spend time with his family?", Gohan mused as he approached his mentor Piccolo.

"I didn't understand it either, Gohan", said Piccolo, "But Goku is dead and wishes to stay that way, and he often has good reasons for his decisions." Gohan looked at Piccolo with surprise. "Now don't get me wrong kid, I don't completely agree with your father, but it was not my decision to make, and as long as I am here Gohan, I will look after you and you family." Although Piccolo's face was granite, he showed only a twinkle in his eye that Gohan immediately saw that showed his concern for the hybrid youth.

"I know Piccolo, but it still frustrates me, mom and I need him here, alive." Whined Gohan. He fell silent. "I struggle with my saiyan emotions, Piccolo my mother wants me to study all day long and my father wishes me to train and fight." Gohan stated plainly,

"Well look where fighting got my father, and I can't study all day and let my abilities go to waste." "I will be the balance of the whole, and I must protect everyone I love even if my father isn't here for me to depend on, I must depend on myself and those still with me"

Piccolo said nothing more but clapped Gohan on his shoulder, "You show great wisdom, but that just comes from good teaching," he said with a smirk. "Let's see what else I can teach you."

Piccolo got into a fighting stance as he flew back from gohan a few yards.

"Teach me? You must be out of your mind old man." Shot back Gohan as he too grinned and tool on a fighting stance.

"Hey I'm (Even though he fused with Kami and Nail he still retains his youth and is essentially the same body) only about three years old than you, but enough talk let's go!" shouted Piccolo as he sprang forth seeking to get in the first attack on the powerful youth.

Gohan waited for Piccolo get close enough then he zanzokened (after-image attack) above him, but Piccolo anticipated the move and extended his arm up snagged Gohan's leg and threw him down, hard.

Gohan rolled out to absorb most of the impact and was once again in Piccolo's face, he feinted with his left leg and punched Piccolo hard with his right hand. He followed it up with a roundhouse and knocked Piccolo back into some rocks. "Masenko-Ha!" screamed Gohan as he fired off his blast. Piccolo caught of guard, used his split form technique to barely evade the blast. "Solar Flare!" growled Piccolo. He took advantage of Gohan's momentary blindess and powered up to attack him, he shot straigh ahead while his counterpart came from behind Gohan.

Gohan regained his sight right before Piccolo could punch him and dodged, but was hit with the trademark elbow from the other Piccolo from above. They flew down and double-teamed Gohan with a flurry of punch pouring it on and not letting Gohan breathe. Gohan was taking a beating and he had had just about enough but Piccolo was strong and he couldn't escape at least not in his current form. "HAAAA!" yelled Gohan as he became a super saiyan and blew the two piccolos off of him with his enormous ki. "Damn!" yelled Piccolo, "I almost had you!" "Yeah right, Piccolo" smirked Gohan. Piccolo's two halves reformed back into one. Gohan flew forward faster than Piccolo could sense and punched him in the gut, then followed up with a flurry of punches and kicks before charging a small ki blast and blew Piccolo away about a mile away into the side of a mountain. Gohan grinned, "after all those years when Mr. Piccolo beat me senseless while training me, I finally get payback", thought Gohan.

"Hey Piccolo you had enough?" shouted Gohan. Then he realized Piccolo hadn't returned from the rubble to finish fighting. "Oh man I hope I didn't seriously hurt him" thought Gohan, as he flew to the ground near where he sensed Piccolo. But Piccolo's energy wasn't fading, it was growing! Gohan didn't realize this until he heard "Makankosappo!" Piccolo's spiraling beam came at Gohan fast and Gohan had no way to move. He powered up to SSJ2 and took the blast head on with his arms crossed in front of him. It sent him reeling back as Gohan used his energy to try and stop it but it was burrowing through his ki shield with amazing speed. "Darn you Piccolo, you must have been charging it the whole time I was gloating", thought Gohan. Gohan finally stopped being pushed back by the beam as it grew weak and he pushed it to the side and let it plow through the mountainside. "Whew" said Gohan the transformation was new and took a lot out of him, but he felt Piccolo behind him and ducked just in time to catch Piccolo's arm and twist him into a full nelson. Gohan powered up more and held Piccolo tighter,

"Ok ok I give up" Piccolo said in a strained voice. "You are truly a seasoned warrior now Gohan, I am proud to say I was your sensei." Gohan powered down and flew back to the waterfall to meditate with Piccolo. After calming himself greatly he said goodbye to Piccolo as he had to go home and eat, he was starving and it was almost nightttime.

"Saiyans, " grumbled Piccolo and he flew off toward Kami's lookout and Gohan flew home.

"I sure hope mom cooked that huge fish I grandpa and I caught earlier." Gohan said, licking his lips and increasing his speed. But food wasnt his only thoughts.

'Ive been so distracted since dad's death but even more so since Goten was born', he thought, 'he looks so much like dad and I know its breaking mom's heart that he's not here'. "Why did you have to stay dead!" he yelled to the sky. He spiked his ki and lit up the sky like a comet as he flew faster immersed in his thoughts, and didn't notice a small ki gather slowly in a clearing near north city.

DJ had figured out that he was actually growing. His body was that of a 5 year old childs, but he was slowly getting larger. 'It must be something about my physical makeup,' he thought. He had been practicing in the mountains and hoping to raise his power level. Since he could feel ki he stopped when he felt a large power sail past him above. 'its that damned saiyan kid' he thought ' he's so much more powerful I need to follow him and find a way to gain more power'

Gohan got back home in no time and went inside. His mother had just put Goten to sleep and scowled at gohan for leaving so late. She couldn't yell at him because of Goten, but he knew he was in for it tomorrow. Luckiily she had left some of the fish out for him to eat, not as much as he would usually eat, but it would have to be enough until morning.

Gohan lay in bed with his stomach grumbling, thinking of the good times he had while training for the androids he made a decision. 'Im using the dragonballs to bring dad back whether he wants it or not. I need him, we need him, everyone'. While he thought it over he drifted to sleep.

In Other World, Goku had just finished listening in on his son's disturbing thoughts. "I can't really be that horrible of a father can I?" thought Goku. Something else was also bothering him, he detected something different about Chichi's ki signature right before he had died but now he could faintly sense it. Being dead and in another dimension kept Gokou from sensing much of anything happening on earth, but he hoped his family was ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toryiama exclusively

I know this is a short chapter but I was happy to get some reviews this early. Please know that this is a work in progress and partly a retooled story. Bear with me and we could have something really good here.

Thank you Lucy Wood and Dracons for reviewing my story, I appreciate your comments.

Now withou further ado, here is chapter 2:

"Gohan get down here, I want to talk to you!" screamed ChiChi. Gohan was already half awake lying in bed the next morning. It was early but Gohan could smell the food. It was enticing but he knew to get to the food he would have to get past his mother and that wouldn't be good. He sighed "well I have to deal with her sooner or later". Gohan took the steps slowly, his mother stood in the kitchen feeding little Goten, the spitting image of Goku.

"Gohan, we need to discuss your future," she said, already sensing him at the bottom of the steps, "You cant keep running around with your father's deliquent friends fighting and being a bum, and you know I dislike that Evil Piccolo you play with"

"Mom he's not evil anymore and his training helps me focus and I'm not a bum, thanks to your home schooling I'm years ahead of kids that go to regular school" Gohan stated.

"Bulma told me that I was at college level in all my studies, in fact she was sure I didn't even need an instructor, I could teach myself anything"

"No son of mine is gonna be hanging out all day and not making me proud, I don't care what Bulma says you are to spend more time reading your textbooks than fighting God knows what, who knows where" screeched Chichi. "Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am" Gohan was humbled and he ate his food quickly but in silence as he watched Goten get tired of eating and play with his food.

2 years passed and Gohan continued to get stronger, at 15 he could control his super saiyan 2 transformation with expert manipulation. Goten would often try to spar with Gohan, which made gohan proud, but he wished his father was home.

He made up his mind. He would use the dragonballs to wish his father back. He had already collected the dragonballs a few years earlier but hid them in a cave nearby. It was time to do what he had been in indecision about for a while now.

"Arise Shenron and grant my wishes!" Gohan stepped back as the great dragon took form in the sky. No matter how many times he had seen it. The long green dragon filled the sky and Gohan cleared his throat.

"You who have called upon me, make your two wishes now!" Bellowed the legendary beast.

"Shenron I wish for you to bring my father back to life for my first wish" cried Gohan.

"It is done, now your second wish"

Gohan thought about why his father would want to stay dead, he obviously doesn't know about Goten. What father would let his son be raised without a father?

"My second wish is that my father be able to travel back and forth from earth to Other World to keep up his training"

"Very well is has been done!"

At that the mighty dragon disappeared and the dragonballs turned to white rocks and scattered about the earth once again.

Gohan had felt his father's energy signature and it was stronger than ever. He knew it seemed impossible but in the event his dad was receiving special training he knew he wouldn't wanna be taken away from it. 'This is it, dad should be coming home as soon as he realizes what I did' thought Gohan.


End file.
